


Best Boyfriend Ever

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: A Date with an Angel [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food, Humor, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Crowley and Magnus talk about their boyfriends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: A Date with an Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them; I just love to play with the characters.

“Crowley, it’s been a while since the last time that I saw you.” Magnus greeted the figure that crossed his doorstep.

“Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, and how do you fare in this century?” Crowley asked and removed his sunglasses, his snake eyes stared at the warlock.

“What are you doing here? Is there something that requires my attention?” Magnus asked with concern.

“No, there’s nothing wrong of that kind, No one even summoned me, thank God for that, I can’t believe I said that.” Crowley sighed heavily.

“Is something wrong? Am I missing something?” Magnus asked with a smile.

“My boyfriend has that effect on me, I suppose.” Crowley sat and covered his face with his hands.

“I know that feeling.” Magnus grinned at him. after all, his blue eyes shadowhunter brought him a lot of joy.

“It’s good to see you happy Magnus, I remember times when you were in low places and with the worst sort of girlfriend.” Crowley stared at him.

“I’m better now, Alexander has that effect on me.” Magnus smiled.

“Aziraphale has that effect on me too, and I’ve known him for a long time now, and besides, you two have a thing in common, you both love good food.” Crowley grinned.

“Food is one the great things in life to be satisfied with your lover about, nothing brings two people together then an affinity for great food,” Magnus agreed and then he asked, “Tell me about him.”

“Aziraphale, a face that made me to kiss an angel, he is not the image of the warrior angel, he even lost his flaming sword, but what I love most about him is that he likes the simple things.”

“It reminds me of someone I know, he barely let me to use my magic anymore, he prefers walking rather than me using my magic to opens a portal or recuperating on his own rather than letting me heal him with a magic. But the one thing that makes me proud about him, is that he is stands up for me, even in war.” Magnus said as he placed a drink in his friend’s hand after waving his hand and pulling it magically out of thin air.

“I’m impressed old friend,” Crowley smiled at him and added, “I want to surprise him, but I am not familiar with restaurants and locales the way he is, and the angel needs some time off from saving the world, can you recommend something in the area?”

“Of course, besides, I believe that my own angel will need a break as well, he is working very hard, and I’m lucky if I get to see him at night sometimes.”

“Well, if I can make Aziraphale get away from his duties for some food, we might be able to arrange a double date for ourselves and see if we can get to know each other. we will need to set a plan in motion.” Crowley said thoughtfully.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of bringing my boyfriend, and you’ll bring yours, but I think we should set a date and a place.” Magnus suggested.

“Good idea, I’ll start working on it and keep you updated old friend.” Crowley said and left.

Magnus smiled, and poured himself another drink as he waited for his boyfriend to be back home, hopefully in one piece this time, he needed him alive and well for the double date he was planning with Crowley.


End file.
